¿Qué somos?
by abips
Summary: Blaine se ha reencontrado con uno de sus excompañeros de Dalton, alguien que ha estado a su lado como compañero, amigo y ahora como… ¿Qué? Ni siquiera él sabe cómo etiquetar la relación que tiene con el castaño, ¿será que pronto podrán llegar a algún acuerdo?
1. ¿Qué somos?

_**¡Hola! Yo sé que tengo muchas cosas que hacer por aquí pero no pude evitar dejar esto por aquí. Y es que mi lado Seblainer anda muy activo esta semana pero tiempo al tiempo. Por lo pronto, quiero compartirles este O-S que me parece realmente adorable. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí y si no es así, háganme el favor de decírmelo para retirarme de la escritura de una vez por todas ;) Espero que lo disfruten, un abrazo!**_

* * *

 **¿Qué somos?**

Los tenues rayos del sol entrando por la ventana una mañana de domingo y el fuerte abrazo de su acompañante eran la combinación perfecta para definir ésta como la mejor forma de despertar para Blaine Anderson. En definitiva se sentía plenamente feliz al saber que estaba entre los brazos de una persona que había estado con él en los peores momentos y con la que había forjado también momentos especiales, alguien a quien le preocupaba la felicidad del moreno sin lugar a dudas y que por lo mismo no había querido llegar más lejos con él hasta la noche anterior. Porque aunque no lo crean, el joven que se encontraba a su lado era una persona fuerte y amorosa cuando realmente le importaba alguien y en esta vida, la persona que encabezaba esa lista era Blaine.

Hacía un año y cinco meses que se habían reencontrado en aquel lugar donde el ojimiel celebraba sus veinticinco años. El castaño recordaba bien aquella fecha porque recientemente acababa de llegar a Nueva York, ¿quién iba a decir que al aceptar salir con uno de sus empleados de su nueva firma de abogados iba a encontrarse nuevamente con el que había sido su primer amor? Porque en efecto, el ojiverde era apuesto y había tenido a uno que otro chico detrás suyo antes de que conociera a Blaine en Dalton pero ninguno lo había hecho sentir lo que él, lástima que en ese tiempo el joven Anderson estuviera tan enamorado de aquel chico casi transparente.

Sebastian recordaba haberlos visto juntos más de una vez en el Lima Bean y también recordaba la felicidad que el otro le traía a Blaine por lo que había decidido no intervenir en esa relación. Sin embargo, él no podía estar lejos del moreno así que decidió hacerse su amigo a pesar de los celos de Kurt. Lamentablemente _o no_ , la relación de la pareja se deterioró rápidamente al grado en el que Blaine había terminado engañando a su novio con un chico sin importancia, pero vamos, en aquel tiempo eran sólo adolescentes y Sebastian culpó a las hormonas por aquel desliz. Desde luego que deseó que lo hubiera engañado con él y no con aquel tipo pero todo pasa por algo, ¿no?

Desde aquel momento, el apoyo del joven Smythe se hizo más presente en la vida de Blaine y él realmente le agradeció que no tratara de pasar el límite de la amistad. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo Sebastian sólo consiguió enamorarse más y más de su amigo por lo que justo antes de terminar el año en Dalton, solicitó darse de baja temporal y desapareció del mapa dejando a Blaine rehacer su vida e intentando rehacer la propia. Poco tiempo pasó después de que el ojiverde reiniciara en un lugar diferente cuando decidió hacer ahí mismo su carrera de derecho, lejos de aquellos recuerdos de la mejor etapa de su vida y sobretodo, lejos de Blaine.

Pero dicen por ahí que la vida da mil vueltas y ambos se dieron cuenta de ello cuando sus miradas se encontraron entre la oscuridad del lugar aquella vez. El corazón del castaño se detuvo mientras que el del moreno comenzó a latir con más y más fuerza. ¿Acaso era posible? Todo eso tenía que ser un sueño porque Blaine no había dejado de pensar en él desde su desaparición años atrás y seguramente por el abuso del alcohol ya estaba comenzando a alucinar. Pero el ojimiel tuvo que desechar esa idea en cuanto escuchó que esa voz tan familiar lo llamaba por su nombre. En efecto, no era un sueño. Sebastian estaba parado frente a él extendiendo su mano para saludarlo y en respuesta Blaine se lanzó a sus brazos.

En ese momento ambos se echaron a reír y el castaño tuvo que soportar todos los reclamos del más bajo por haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo. La verdad es que Sebastian quería olvidarlo y por eso había roto todo contacto con él pero justo ahí, con el joven Anderson entre sus brazos su corazón volvió a latir con la tranquilidad que no tenía desde hace tiempo y entonces supo que había fallado en su propósito. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo de ofrecerle una disculpa y besarlo como tanto deseaba porque Henry, el chico con el que iba, apareció a su lado y lo obligó a presentarlo.

Esa noche Blaine fue presentado como un _excompañero_ de la secundaria, cosa que no le importó a Henry y por la cual decidió jalar a su jefe a la pista de baile ante la expresión atónita del ojimiel. A decir verdad, Sebastian estaba un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar Blaine al respecto pero pronto se le olvidó cuando el moreno se les emparejó del brazo de un joven alto, rubio y bastante apuesto. Los celos que sintió el castaño bien pudieron acabar con el hombre con el que bailaba Blaine pero su parte sensata lo obligó a controlarse porque en aquel momento no sabía si el joven Anderson y él eran amigos nuevamente o definitivamente no eran nada, cosa que obviamente le dolía pensar.

Fue por ello que el abogado decidió esperar a su excompañero cuando Henry le informó que tenía que irse. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato comenzó a pensar que había sido mala idea porque lo estaba viendo bailar tan sensualmente con aquel chico rubio que tuvo que pedir una botella al hombre detrás de la barra para no ir y separarlos bruscamente. Pero al final la espera valió la pena, porque al verlo tan solo y con esa botella de compañía el ojimiel decidió sacarlo a bailar para evitar que terminara brutalmente borracho. Cosa que sin duda animó al más alto y lo hizo pasar una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

Cuando salieron del lugar aquella noche, el joven Smythe quería decirle todo a Blaine pero las únicas dos palabras que salieron de su boca fueron: _te extrañé_. Palabras que fueron correspondidas por el moreno antes de que tuvieran que despedirse para llegar cada uno a sus departamentos. Por suerte la cosa no acabó ahí porque Blaine había tomado astutamente una de las tarjetas de presentación del castaño en algún momento de la noche, y fue gracias a esa tarjeta que dos días después mientras Sebastian almorzaba, su celular registraba una llamada de un número desconocido, número que más tarde averiguaría era de él.

Blaine fue el primero en invitarlo a salir con el pretexto de conocer la ciudad pero también fue el primero en reconocer, seis meses después, que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos y que sin duda le gustaba pero esta vez fue él el que tuvo que ser paciente. Sebastian llevaba saliendo con Henry dos meses porque había pensado que el moreno sólo quería recuperar su amistad con aquellas salidas en los últimos meses y desgraciadamente ahí estaba él, enamorándose otra vez como años atrás, por eso fue que decidió comenzar una relación para ver si podía olvidarse de su amigo pero falló en el intento y para el colmo, logró herir a la persona que más amaba, Blaine.

El joven Smythe tuvo que ser completamente sincero con ambos y eso le costó un mes de silencio por parte de su amigo y una cachetada por parte del tal Henry acompañada de su renuncia, por supuesto que el silencio de Blaine dolió más que eso pero aun así el castaño se sintió la peor rata del universo. No fue hasta que se encontró a Cooper en el supermercado que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. El ojiazul se contuvo las ganas de darle un jalón de orejas y le sugirió que no dejara de insistirle a su hermano, sin duda él sabía que la felicidad de esos dos estaba destinada a ser pero bien podría ayudarles un poco, ¿no?

El mayor de los Anderson planeó una cena para que Sebastian le pidiera perdón a su hermano y así fue. Blaine no sospechó nada hasta que llegó al lugar y vio a su excompañero con un ramo de rosas en las manos, en ese momento quiso salir del restaurante pero el ojiverde no se lo permitió porque se arrodilló en frente de él para pedirle perdón y eso llamó la atención de todos los comensales. Meses después ambos se rieron de aquella escena sentados en el sofá del moreno mientras veían una película, sin embargo las cosas todavía no cambiaban, ellos seguían siendo _amigos_.

Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos de ahí en adelante, parecían uña y mugre porque a donde iba uno sin duda iba el otro. Fue así que Sebastian conoció a Sam, el mejor amigo de Blaine y esta vez no se puso celoso ni lo envidió porque si el puesto de mejor amigo ya estaba ocupado, sólo había uno más disponible y él iba a luchar por ese lugar. Y fue por eso que a partir de ahí comenzó a ser un poco más directo con Blaine, decidió coquetear un poco más con el moreno y de pronto las miradas que intercambiaban llevaban un mensaje oculto pero… No, ni así lograron avanzar a algo más que amigos.

Bueno, por lo menos en ese tiempo porque finalmente hace tres meses… ¡Blaine se hartó y besó a Sebastian! Sí, así como lo leen. Hace tres meses que decidieron ser un poco más que directos y llevaron su amistad un nivel más arriba pero, ¿qué nivel es ese? Es decir, ¿cómo se les llama a las personas que están destinadas a ser y que comparten de su tiempo hasta en fechas importantes, como el cumpleaños del abuelo de Sebastian o la fiesta de aniversario de los Anderson? ¿Cómo se les llama a esas personas que se besan con la pasión de una pareja y que confían en ellos como los mejores amigos? ¿Novios? Pues al parecer no para Sebastian.

El joven Smythe se reúne con su familia una vez al mes en Idaho desde que llegó a Nueva York y hace dos meses olvidó la cita de dicha reunión por lo que hizo planes con su… Bueno, hizo planes con Blaine y estos se vieron interrumpidos por la llamada de su abuelo. El castaño se negó rotundamente a dejar a Blaine por lo que terminó invitándolo a lo que sería el cumpleaños de su abuelo. Una vez ahí, todos se preguntaron quién era el apuesto joven que acompañaba el menor de los Smythe y fue ahí cuando el moreno fue presentado como nada más y nada menos que: un amigo. Sobra decir que después de besarse como lo habían hecho ya, Blaine no consideraba que fueran sólo amigos pero decidió darle un poco más de tiempo al ojiverde para aclarar ese pequeño detalle.

Fue hace un mes aproximadamente que creyó que todo estaba finalmente aclarado porque después de platicar con Sebastian, al terminar la cena él le había dicho que era el hombre al que amaba y al que iba a amar siempre. Desde aquel día Blaine se subió a una nube que lo hizo elevarse a alturas inimaginables, el castaño lo trataba cada día mejor y al llamarlo "amor" o "cariño" él daba por hecho que la relación había evolucionado pero por ridículo que sonara, el ojimiel seguía preguntándose cuándo le pediría por fin el joven Smythe que fuera su novio oficialmente.

Y así es como llegamos a la noche del sábado en la que la pareja tuvo la cena más exquisita de su vida y después de la cual, ese par de enamorados se entregó en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Hay que reconocer que esa no era la idea original pero el vino los achispó un poco, de tal forma que Blaine terminó mordiendo con vehemencia los labios de su pareja y eso logró hacer que el castaño deseara un poco más y así una cosa los llevó a otra, y esa a otra, y terminaron los dos desnudos en la cama del ojimiel llenando de gemidos la habitación hasta que llegaron al clímax.

No cabía duda alguna de que esa había sido la mejor experiencia para ambos y la sonrisa que estaba mirando Blaine en el rostro de su amado confirmaba esa idea. Por suerte el moreno había podido girar sin deshacer el abrazo que tenía Sebastian a su alrededor y gracias a esto podría recibir a su 'no novio' con una hermosa sonrisa en cuanto él despertara. Pero, pensándolo bien. Después de esto ellos habían llegado a otro nivel, ¿no? Es decir, los amigos no andan por ahí acostándose los unos con los otros por más cariño que se tengan y esa sería una de las cosas de las que seguramente hablarían en cuanto el castaño se despertara pero, ¿para qué apresurar las cosas?

Sin darse cuenta, Blaine comenzó a formar figuras con su mano en el pecho de su pareja y éste sin previo aviso comenzó a acercarlo más y más a él hasta que sus bocas terminaron juntas uniéndose en un dulce beso matutino. – Buenos días… – Dijo el ojimiel en cuanto se separaron por falta de aire pero no pudo decir más porque sus labios fueron atacados nuevamente por Sebastian en un beso un poco más pasional.

– ¿Buenos? Excelentes diría yo… – Respondió el castaño con una deslumbrante sonrisa y ambos soltaron un suspiro.

– No pensé que este día llegaría… – Dijo Blaine en voz alta y su… ¿Qué eran? Debía pensar en eso definitivamente.

– Pero si era obvio Blaine. Si ayer fue sábado hoy sería domingo… – Bromeó Sebastian trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad pero ni eso rompió el momento.

– Eres un tonto… – Balbuceó el moreno adorablemente y el otro aprovechó para besarlo.

– Y tú amas a este tonto… – Contraatacó el ojiverde cuando se separaron y Blaine no pudo negar tal afirmación.

– Sí, de hecho sí. Creo que lo amo desde hace tiempo atrás pero no quería reconocerlo… – Le confirmó a Seb y él lo miró directamente a los ojos.

– Bueno, tiene suerte joven Anderson porque creo que yo también lo amo desde hace tiempo…

– Entonces ambos tenemos suerte… – Concluyó el más bajo y Sebastian lo pegó un poco más a su cuerpo.

– Sí pero creo que yo soy más afortunado porque me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estuviste perfecto anoche cariño… – Dijo respirando en el hueco de su cuello y eso hizo estremecer al ojimiel.

– Tú también… – Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar completamente.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? Porque se me está ocurriendo que para despertar bien… – Comentó el castaño rodando sobre él para quedar justo encima de Blaine, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo su celular sonó. – ¡Diablos! – Gritó en voz alta.

– ¿Quién llama en domingo? – Preguntó Blaine con un puchero.

– No lo sé pero deja que lo averigüe y lo mandaré… – Comenzó a decir mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su celular. – ¡Oh! Es el abuelo… – Dijo al ver el identificador de llamadas y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse. – ¿Hola? Sí… No… De verdad no abuelo… No, para nada… Bueno sí pero… Sí… Sí abuelo, ahí estaré… Nos vemos… Yo también… – Fueron las palabras que escuchó Blaine antes de que Sebastian se quedara viendo fijamente el techo.

– ¿Y bien? – Tuvo que preguntar el moreno.

– Te tengo noticias, vendrás conmigo a Nueva Jersey hoy… – Le informó Seb antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué iremos a Nueva Jersey?

– Reunión familiar… – Aclaró el ojiverde a Blaine y él lo miró confundido.

– ¿Qué no son en Idaho? – Preguntó.

– Mmm… Digamos que esta es una reunión familiar un poco más… – Comenzó a decir el castaño pero no encontró la palabra correcta.

– ¿Seria? – Sugirió Blaine y su 'no novio' negó con la cabeza.

– No… Un poco más… Grande, eso es…

– ¿Quieres decir que estará ahí toda tu familia? – Preguntó el ojimiel realmente alarmado a Seb.

– Mmm… Sí, algo así… – Contestó el otro restándole importancia.

– Creo que es mejor que vayas solo… – Se atrevió a decir Blaine y Sebastian se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Porque… Porque… ¿Es una reunión familiar, no? Yo no soy de la familia… – Intentó librarse pero no funcionó.

– Pero lo serás algún día… – Dijo Sebastian acariciando su mejilla y su estómago dio un brinco.

– Pero Seb, yo… Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que soy para ti y… – Comenzó a decir sinceramente pero el otro lo hizo callar con un beso.

– Blaine, eres el hombre al que amo y el resto no importa. Acompáñame, ¿sí? – Dijo suplicante.

– Está bien Seb… – Respondió Blaine resignado.

– Quita esa cara amor, no son tan malos como crees… – Le comentó Sebastian un tanto divertido y él sonrió.

– Lo sé, lo siento…

– Pues deja de hacerlo y arréglate, tendré que ir a mi departamento por algunas cosas pero paso por ti en una hora, ¿sí? – Declaró el más alto y esperó su respuesta.

– Claro, aquí te espero… – Dijo Blaine intentando sonar tranquilo.

– Bien, te amo… – Susurró Seb contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

– Y yo a ti… – Respondió el ojimiel perdido en las sensaciones y pronto se sintió vacío al notar la ausencia de su… ¿Pareja?

Para algunas personas podrían parecer precipitados tantos 'te amo' en tan poco tiempo pero eso no contaba en la relación de Blaine con Sebastian. De hecho eso era en lo último que podría pensar el moreno porque justo en ese momento los nervios lo estaban torturando horriblemente. Era cierto que ya conocía a los padres de su 'no novio' y a su abuelo también pero, ¿cómo comparaba eso con conocer a toda la familia Smythe? Él comenzaba a creer que no estaba listo para llegar tan lejos y no porque no fuera bueno con las personas sino porque, ¿qué iban a decir cuando les preguntaran si eran novios o no?

Si lo analizaba, lo lógico era decir que sí porque Sebastian le había dicho que era el hombre al que amaba y eso ya lo hacía su novio, ¿o no? Sí, eso debía ser. Tal vez al más alto le costaba mucho trabajo decir algo como eso pero seguramente ya lo eran, no había otra explicación. Esta conclusión llevó al ojimiel a la relajación total, de tal forma que cuando su 'novio no oficial' pasó por su departamento, él ya estaba perfectamente listo y animado para conocer a su familia.

– Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo… – Fueron las palabras del castaño una vez que Blaine subió a su auto y éste sólo sonrió antes de darle un beso al piloto que comenzó el viaje después de que tuvieran que separarse por falta de aire.

Entre tanta carretera y tantos puentes, el camino parecía nunca terminar pero finalmente después de casi dos horas de viaje Sebastian se desvió hacia una residencia con un gran jardín que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Blaine. Él sabía que los Smythe tenían posibilidades pero no se imaginaba a qué grado y justo ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por el atuendo que había elegido antes de venir. Sin embargo, el aspecto casual de su acompañante lo ayudó a relajarse un poco antes de que la gran reja se abriera ante ellos.

– No te dejes impresionar, esta casa no es de mi familia. Un amigo del abuelo se la presta porque le encanta hacer parrilladas en su jardín… – Intentó tranquilizarlo Sebastian.

– Ya veo… – Fue lo único que pudo decir al contemplar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

– ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Les vas a encantar… – Dijo el castaño un tanto divertido.

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó el ojimiel preocupado y él lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

– No lo creo, estoy seguro amor… – Le aseguró antes de besarlo para calmar sus nervios pero una voz le impidió que lograra su cometido.

– Pero mira nada más quién llegó… – Dijo el abuelo de Sebastian al contemplar la escena.

– ¡Sebastian, hijo! ¡Pasen! – Gritó su mamá emocionada y ambos la obedecieron.

– Familia, antes de que comiencen a atosigarme con sus preguntas. Les presento al hombre al que amo, él es Blaine Anderson… – Fueron las palabras exactas del castaño frente a todos los presentes y Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de aquel apelativo.

– Mucho gusto… – Dijo en voz alta a todos antes de que Sebastian los presentara uno por uno.

– ¡Vaya! Ya era tiempo… – Escuchó decir a una señora de edad avanzada que estaba cerca del lugar donde Blaine saludaba a uno de los tíos del castaño.

– ¿Disculpe? – Tuvo que decir mientras se acercaba a ella y Seb lo alcanzó inmediatamente.

– ¡Oh! Ella es mi abuela, la teníamos escondida en Miami pero no le hagas mucho caso porque a veces no sabe lo que dice… – Dijo el ojiverde pensando que su confidente de tantos años podría soltar la lengua en ese momento.

– Sí, claro. Trátame como a la loca de la familia… – Se quejó su abuela y él sintió una punzada en el pecho.

– Abuela, sabes que no quise decir eso… – Se apresuró a aclarar pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la risa de la mujer.

– Lo sé Sebby, pero me encanta molestarte. ¿Apoco no es adorable Blaine? – Dijo su abuela divertida y él sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante tal broma mientras Blaine asentía entre risas.

Esa tarde Blaine pudo conocer un poco más sobre los pasatiempos de los Smythe y también disfrutó de una jugosa parrillada. La mejor de su vida, de hecho. Después de la comida los chicos decidieron invitarlo a cabalgar pero como él no sabía cómo hacerlo tuvo que viajar en el mismo caballo que Sebastian, cosa que no le incomodó para nada. Al regresar del paseo, el sol se sentía cada vez más fuerte por lo que decidieron que era tiempo de nadar un rato. Sin embargo, Blaine se negó a meterse a la alberca esta vez porque… Simplemente no se imaginaba dentro de la alberca, no es que tuviera alguna clase de fobia al agua y que no supiera nadar. No, para nada. Era sólo que estaba mejor ahí sentado en una de las sillas bajo una sombrilla contemplando a Seb nadar con sus primos y sobrinos.

Después de un rato, uno de los chicos salió de la alberca y se sentó junto a Blaine sin que se diera cuenta. – Hola… – Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh! Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? – Quiso saber Blaine.

– Patrick. Tú eres Blaine, ¿verdad?

– Sí, mucho gusto… – Respondió el ojimiel.

– Igual… – Murmuró el niño antes de acomodarse en la silla para contemplar a los demás y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. – ¿Tú no nadas? – Le preguntó al mayor y éste sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba mientras buscaba la excusa perfecta.

– Olvidé mi traje de baño, sí, eso es…

– Mi primo pudo prestarte alguno… – Dijo Patrick señalando a un chico de una complexión similar a la del moreno.

– Oh… No, no es necesario. Aquí estoy bien, gracias… – Se apresuró a decir antes de que el niño le hablara a su primo y Patrick pareció comprenderlo.

– Entonces… ¿Tú y mi tío son novios? – Preguntó el menor para hacer la plática y vaya, ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto temía.

– Eh… Yo… – Intentó a decir pero de la nada apareció Sebastian frente a ellos y salió de la alberca tomando la toalla que tenía Blaine sobre su regazo para secarse.

– No Patrick, no lo somos… – Dijo terminantemente y el corazón del moreno se rompió en mil pedazos.

– Qué mal, hacen una linda pareja… – Se lamentó el menor.

– Lo sé pero… – Comenzó a decir Seb pero su 'no novio' se levantó inmediatamente y se alejó de ellos. – ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine, espera! – Lo llamó el castaño pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

– Ups, creo que la regaste tío… – Dijo Patrick comprendiendo que las palabras de su tío habían herido a su pareja.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Amor, espera! – Gritó desesperado el ojiverde mientras corría detrás de él.

– ¡No! – Fue la respuesta rotunda del moreno.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Por favor! – Insistió el más alto, pero al ver que no se detenía tuvo que acelerar y alcanzarlo. – Te lo suplico, déjame explicarte…

– ¿Qué me tienes que explicar Sebastian? Ya he escuchado lo que tenía que escuchar… – Dijo Blaine claramente herido.

– Amor, eso no es lo que estás pensando, yo… – Comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar.

– ¿No lo es? ¿De qué hablas? Yo escuché perfectamente que tú y yo no somos novios, ya sé que no significo nada para ti… – Insistió Blaine con la voz entrecortada y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente.

– Blaine, no…

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó el ojimiel molesto pero Sebastian lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

– No, no lo haré porque tienes que escucharme. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que vivimos en los últimos meses? ¿Lo que vivimos anoche? Blaine, yo… – Le dijo el castaño al oído y, ¡Dios! claro que Blaine lo recordaba pero las palabras que acababa de escuchar también estaban presentes en su memoria.

– No me importa eso Sebastian, yo escuché claramente lo que le dijiste a tu sobrino y no quiero que… – Siguió Blaine con su argumento en medio de dos lágrimas que atravesaban su rostro así como el corazón del ojiverde quien deshizo el abrazo en el que lo tenía envuelto.

– Espera, sé que eso se escuchó mal pero déjame explicarte. Te lo suplico…

– Déjalo que hable muchacho, después entenderás el porqué de sus palabras… – Intervino una tercera voz perteneciente a su abuelo y Blaine tuvo que hacer varias respiraciones antes de decidir.

– Está bien, habla… – Dijo finalmente y Sebastian tomó una de sus manos.

– Blaine, sé que todo este tiempo tú has estado esperando que yo te pregunte si quieres ser mi novio y créeme que nada me haría sentir más orgulloso que decir que tú eres el mío pero no puedo llamarte así todavía… – Comenzó a explicarse pero fue interrumpido por Blaine.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó éste confundido.

– En mi familia, el noviazgo es algo sumamente formal… – Dijo Sebastian y Blaine hizo que soltara su mano.

– Ya veo… – Dijo pensando que Seb no quería algo serio con él pero por suerte, el castaño pudo ver lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos.

– ¡No! Es más formal de lo que te imaginas. Para que yo pudiera llamarte así tendría que pedir tu mano y tendríamos que fijar una fecha para nuestra boda. Cosa que estoy muy seguro que va a pasar pero… – Se apresuró a decir pero nuevamente no pudo terminar porque Blaine habló.

– Wow, más despacio vaquero… ¿Boda? – Dijo sorprendido.

– Sí, es por eso que no te he presentado como mi novio. Y siendo sincero creí que estarías bien con 'el hombre al que amo' pero ya veo que debí ser más claro contigo y evitar esto… – Siguió diciendo el ojiverde y esta vez fue Blaine el que tomó su mano dulcemente.

– Seb, lo siento. Es sólo que para la mayoría de la gente lo que tenemos ya es un noviazgo y realmente me dolió pensar que para ti soy sólo un pasatiempo… – Dijo siendo sincero y el castaño lo envolvió nuevamente en sus brazos.

– Amor, tú eres más que eso…

– Te creo Seb… – Dijo un poco apenado por la escena realizada pero la mano de Seb levantando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos lo hizo olvidarse de todo.

– Te amo Blaine… – Le recordó Sebastian.

– Y yo a ti… – Pudo responder el más bajo antes de que sus labios se unieran en un dulce beso y se escucharon algunos aplausos de fondo que los regresaron a la realidad. Toda la familia había contemplado el espectáculo.

Después de esa insignificante discusión, la abuela de Sebastian le contó a Blaine el origen de esa tradición que databa, según ella recordaba, desde antes del siglo XIX y le aseguró que era una tradición que en su familia había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a su ahora 'no novio'. Aquella tarde Blaine pudo expresar su opinión al respecto y le hizo saber a la abuela el nuevo significado del noviazgo actual pero al final no pudo evitar reconocer que eso sólo era un convencionalismo social sin el que sin duda podría vivir.

* * *

Sobra decir que una vez aclarada esa situación la relación de Blaine y Sebastian se desarrolló con toda calma. Obviamente tenían sus problemas pero generalmente discutían por cosas sin importancia. como lo que iban a preparar para la cena o la corbata que debía llevar el abogado para sus juicios. Finalmente al joven Smythe le gustaba molestar al hombre que amaba con este tipo de cosas porque después de la tormenta viene la calma y en su caso, las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte de aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, Blaine pronto se dio cuenta de la estrategia de su 'no novio' y un buen día decidió dejar de seguirle el juego, cosa que los hizo estar mejor juntos. Pero calma, las "reconciliaciones" siguieron a la orden del día.

Fue hasta los seis meses de relación que el castaño le preparó una cena especial al amor de su vida. Por primera vez se dedicó a buscar recetas en internet y a llamar a su madre, abuela y tías para que le recomendaran el mejor estofado para una noche inolvidable, y también para que le indicaran cómo evitar que quemara el departamento. Su familia sabía exactamente lo que haría por lo que decidieron apoyarlo sin dudar. Aquel día Sebastian faltó al trabajo y se tomó todo el día para mover muebles y preparar la cena.

Esa noche Blaine recibió el mensaje de su 'no novio' e inmediatamente se dirigió a su departamento, pero se sorprendió al llegar ahí porque había una nota en la puerta que decía: _Toque antes de entrar._ Sin embargo, decidió seguirle el juego a Sebastian y eso hizo justamente. Al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, el castaño se quitó el delantal con el que estaba cocinando y se dedicó a encender las velas antes de abrir la puerta. Finalmente, en cuanto estuvo listo dejó entrar a Blaine al departamento y éste se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que el ojiverde había hecho esa noche.

Por supuesto que hubo besos antes de que el horno sonara anunciando que era hora de la cena, también hubo miradas significativas entre ellos e incluso platicaron sobre cosas cotidianas como el trabajo de Seb o el nuevo papel de Blaine en alguna obra de Broadway. Pero el moreno sabía que algo había detrás de esa cena, lo sabía porque el castaño desviaba la mirada cada vez que Blaine quería tocar el tema e incluso llegaba a desviar la conversación hacia el clima y una sarta de tonterías más. Para su fortuna, Sebastian estaba tan nervioso que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saber el motivo de tanto esfuerzo porque de un momento a otro sólo lo dijo.

– Blaine, ¿quieres ser mi novio? – Esas fueron las palabras que escondían el secreto de esa linda noche y si el ojimiel no conociera ya el significado de esas palabras para la familia Smythe seguro que habría aceptado.

– Vaya, me halagas pero no estoy listo para la boda… – Dijo sinceramente y su pareja se echó a reír ante tal comentario.

– Sabía que pensarías eso pero, ¿qué crees?

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Blaine un tanto confundido ante la reacción del castaño.

– La abuela ha dicho que es tiempo de olvidar algunas tradiciones y de adoptar otras. – Le explicó Sebastian y el corazón de Blaine pudo haberse salido de su lugar en cuanto vio al más alto tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas. – Así que… – Comenzó a decir pero Blaine no lo dejó continuar.

– No, no lo digas… – Dijo terminantemente y esta vez el confundido fue Sebastian.

– Pero pensé que tú…

– No, ya no me interesan las etiquetas. – Le informó el ojimiel y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – En estos meses he comprobado que me amas y que yo te amo, y eso es lo que realmente importa… – Concluyó Blaine y Sebastian todavía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– ¡Claro que sí! Dejemos esa petición para el futuro, ¿sí? – Sugirió su 'no novio' mientras se tomaban de ambas manos y ambos sonrieron pensando en que ese futuro, tal vez, no estaba tan lejos como parecía.

– Entonces si nos preguntan lo que somos, ¿qué diremos? – Quiso saber esta vez el más alto y Blaine lo levantó para jalarlo en un abrazo.

– Que yo soy Blaine, el hombre al que tú amas y que tú eres Sebastian, el hombre al que yo amo… – Dijo tan convencido que al ojiverde no le importó todo lo que había pasado para poder realizar finalmente esa pregunta.

– Me parece perfecto… – Respondió sin más mientras miraba amorosamente a su 'no novio'.

– Lo sé, tan perfecto como nosotros siendo simplemente Blaine y Sebastian. – Fue lo último que dijo Blaine antes de acabar con la distancia que lo separaba del hombre al que tanto amaba.

Por supuesto que aquella noche la pareja llegó un poco más allá de una simple rutina de besos, claro que esa no era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última vez que lo harían pero se entregaron el uno al otro como si lo fuera. Esa noche ambos decidieron que la etiqueta de su relación iba a dejar de importarles porque si bien antes diferían en la idea que tenían de noviazgo, justo ahora ellos iban a construir una nueva definición, una en la que se olvidarían de las ideas del siglo XIX pero también de las del siglo XX, porque para empezar ellos ya estaban en el siglo XXI y además habían descubierto que el secreto no está en preguntar qué son, sino quiénes son. Y eso, eso ya lo tenían claro.


	2. Al fin novios

_**¡Hola! Ya sé, dije que esto era un O-S pero he tenido algo de tiempo y... Bueno, he hecho una segunda parte que espero les guste. No se preocupen porque se quedará así, no habrá tercera parte ya que mi cabeza no da para más con esta historia. Sin embargo, puede que un buen día les tenga algo más de Seblaine ;) ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! ¡Saluditos a todos!**_

* * *

 **Al fin novios.**

Dicen que cuando deseas mucho algo sólo necesitas un poco de fé para creer que eso pasará, pero a estas alturas la abuela del joven Smythe comenzaba a creer que lo que ella tanto estaba esperando jamás pasaría ni con toda la fé del mundo. ¿Qué era eso que tanto esperaba? Si se ponen a pensar un poco no es tan difícil de adivinar. La mujer ya había encontrado la felicidad a lado de su marido durante 60 largos años, había formado una familia y había presenciado esos momentos en los que sus hijos estaban a punto de volverse locos con los propios. Por si fuera poco, había consentido a cada uno de sus nietos y los había alentado a encontrar el verdadero amor, de tal forma que en aquel momento ya podía decir orgullosamente que era bisabuela. Sin embargo, había alguien que se empeñaba en sacarle canas verdes y ese era Sebastian Smythe.

Si la mujer era sincera consigo misma, nunca había entendido a ese nieto suyo. Por supuesto que lo quería, es más, lo adoraba pero… No, a decir verdad, no lo entendía. Siempre había sido muy cercana a él, había sido su confidente por años mientras intentaba olvidar a aquel chico que le había robado el corazón en el instituto y creía conocerlo tan bien como a la palma de su mano, pero tal vez comenzaba a equivocarse porque después de tanta insistencia en que lo dejara ser novio de Blaine resultó que los jóvenes habían decidido no poner etiquetas a su relación, ¡vaya barbaridad!

La abuela Smythe ya conocía la historia de ese par, gracias a Sebastian estaba al tanto de que el moreno era la persona que lo tenía cautivado desde años atrás y al saberlo se puso muy contenta al pensar que su nieto había encontrado al indicado, pero si era el indicado… ¿Qué estaba esperando para formalizar las cosas? Hasta el momento habían pasado ya dos años de aquella pequeña confusión en Nueva Jersey y era cierto que su nieto había llevado a su casa a aquel chico de ojos color avellana con mayor frecuencia, los había visto pelear, reír e incluso llorar con aquella película en la sala de la casa de campo, pero al parecer ese par no tenía para cuándo darle una buena noticia.

– ¿En qué estás pensando mujer? – La voz de su esposo la hizo dejar a un lado sus cavilaciones.

– En nada viejo, cosas de anciana…

– Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos. – Le recordó dulcemente el hombre mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas. – Anda, cuéntame… – Dijo haciendo una ligera presión en ella y la mujer lo volteó a ver directamente a los ojos.

– Tienes razón. Pensaba en Sebastian y Blaine… – Confesó la señora Smythe.

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

– Nada, ése es el problema… – Respondió un tanto cansada y la confusión se reflejó en el rostro de su esposo.

– No entiendo…

– ¿No crees que nos caería bien asistir a una boda pronto? – Preguntó ella con un deje de emoción en la voz.

– Ay mujer, a mis ochenta y tres años, ¿yo en una boda? – Dijo el hombre un tanto incrédulo.

– Pero no cualquier boda, ¡la boda de nuestro nieto!

– Ahí vas otra vez… – Soltó el señor Smythe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su mujer. – Prométeme que no presionarás a esos muchachos para que se casen, recuerda que las cosas ya no son como antes y ellos deben decidir si… – Comenzó a decir el hombre pero su esposa no lo dejó continuar.

– Eso ya lo sé Alfred, pero…

– Nada de peros, mejor olvídate de ellos y acompáñame a dar una vuelta al jardín. – La cortó el mayor y ella sonrió ante las últimas palabras de su esposo.

– ¿A mis ochenta años quieres que te acompañe al jardín? – Preguntó divertida.

– Si, sé lo mucho que amas ver el cielo despejado y presiento que ésta puede ser una gran noche para ello.

– No lo has olvidado… – Dijo dulcemente.

– ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Te conozco mejor que nadie Margaret y por eso es que no voy a dejar que atormentes a Sebastian con tus cosas. – Le advirtió su esposo y ella miró hacia otro lado. – Prométeme que no lo presionarás para que haga algo que no esté listo para hacer…

– Está bien… – Respondió la mujer en voz baja.

– Prométemelo Margaret… – Insistió el señor Smythe mientras hacía que su esposa lo mirara a los ojos.

– Lo prometo Alfred.

– Eso está mejor. Ahora, vamos afuera… – Dijo más tranquilo al escucharla y siguió con su cometido.

La mujer mayor se dejó guiar por su esposo y así llegó a la parte del jardín que más le gustaba. Desde ahí se podían observar claramente las estrellas y la hermosa luna que decoraba maravillosamente el firmamento. Sin dudarlo se dejó abrazar por el hombre que estaba a su lado y se quedó hundida en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que lo escuchó recitar sus votos matrimoniales muy cerca de su oído. – Te amo. – Dijo su acompañante al terminar y ella se giró para compartir un tierno e inocente beso con él como cuando eran jóvenes.

Los ojos de la señora Smythe se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquellos momentos que la habían hecho tan feliz, ella sabía que los sinsabores de la vida eran más fáciles de superar cuando compartías tu alma con otra persona especial, como lo era su esposo para ella. De ahí que ella creyera todavía firmemente en el matrimonio porque más allá de un papel que une a una pareja, para ella representaba el amor y el compromiso que dos personas estaban dispuestos a compartir por el resto de sus vidas, en las buenas y en las malas.

Por supuesto que ese mensaje era algo que había transmitido en su familia y claro que esperaba que todos siguieran su ejemplo. Es más, estaba segura que así seria y como evidencia tenía a sus bisnietos, pero temía que para cuando su último nieto se decidiera a dar el gran paso ella ya no estuviera para poder verlo. Sin embargo, había prometido no presionar a Sebastian, él ya estaba grande para saber en qué momento hacer las cosas y confiaba en su buen juicio, muy en el fondo sabía que un Smythe no la defraudaría. Pero... A nadie le cae mal un poco de ayuda, ¿o sí?

* * *

Si años atrás le hubieran dicho que a futuro estaría sosteniendo entre sus brazos al joven que había amado durante toda su adolescencia, seguramente se habría reído fuertemente y les habría dicho que era una completa locura. Pero ahora que estaba despertando a lado de aquel hombre a diario no podía imaginarse su vida sin él nuevamente. Nada se comparaba con estar con ese chico que le hacía acelerar el corazón cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos soñadores, con el mismo que lo hacía derretirse de ternura con sus ocurrencias o de placer con sus travesuras. Sin duda, Blaine Anderson había sido hecho para él y ahora que lo tenía no pensaba dejarlo ir a ningún lado.

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que el ojimiel y el castaño habían decidido no utilizar etiquetas para su relación pero a Sebastian comenzaba a pasarle por la cabeza que ya era tiempo de hacer algo más por el amor de su vida. Sabía perfectamente lo que su pareja amaba y odiaba, o al menos eso creía, y por eso estaba seguro de que hiciera lo que hiciera para su petición seguro sería bienvenido.

– Mmm… ¿Qué hora es? – Fue la voz ronca de su… La voz ronca de Blaine la que lo hizo dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y voltear a verlo

– Las diez en punto cariño.

– ¿Tan tarde? – Preguntó sentándose inmediatamente en la cama.

– Amor, es sábado… – Le recordó Seb.

– ¡Oh! En ese caso… – Dijo mientras se acomodaba a lado del castaño. – Buenos días… – Continuó diciendo mientras lo jalaba en un beso y ambos sonrieron.

– Como siempre… – Le aseguró el ojiverde antes de ser silenciado con los labios del moreno.

– No sé cómo pero todavía me vuelves loco… – Dijo Blaine después de soltar un suspiro y Sebastian apretó un poco más su abrazo.

– Y espero seguir haciéndolo por el bien de todos los chicos homosexuales del mundo…

– ¿Imaginas los titulares? "Hombre se convierte en asesino…" – Le siguió el juego el ojimiel pero Seb no lo dejó terminar.

– Por amor… – Dijo depositando un beso en sus labios y ambos rieron.

– Por amor, por amor es que tú y yo vamos a terminar juntos en la ducha esta mañana… – Le aseguró el joven Anderson mientras se deshacía del abrazo y se levantaba de la cama.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sólo vamos a ducharnos? – Preguntó el más alto.

– Averígualo… – Respondió Blaine cautivadoramente mientras corría al baño. El castaño no tardó en ponerse de pie y alcanzar a su pareja en la ducha, sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba y nada más de pensarlo, cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba completamente.

Estuvieron ahí poco más de media hora acariciándose y recordándose el amor que se tenían como lo hacían casi todas las mañanas desde que el ojiverde había decidido mudarse al departamento de Blaine. De eso hacían ya seis meses y dado que todo iba de maravilla en su relación, el joven Smythe había hecho ya un encargo en esa joyería de la quinta avenida, encargo que justamente tenía que recoger ese mismo día sin que Blaine se diera cuenta. Cosa que esperaba no fuera tan difícil porque había hablado con Sam para que su futuro novio estuviese ocupado un par de horas con su mejor amigo.

Novios… Si todo salía como lo había planeado en poco tiempo estaría soteniendo la mano de Blaine frente a su familia para comunicarles que ya eran novios y con un poco de suerte, hasta fecha de boda les darían. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Seb ya tenía el lugar en el que cenarían esa noche y también tenía bien grabado el discurso que daría en su memoria, sólo faltaba una cosa y al escuchar que el teléfono sonaba mientras la pareja se cambiaba, supo que en unas horas todo estaría listo.

– Yo contesto Seb. – Escuchó decir a Blaine.

– Claro cariño.

"¿Hola? ¡Sam, qué gusto! Sí… Lo sé, te la debo… ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? Mmmm… Sí, lo sé… Pero hoy no… Podemos ir el lunes… La verdad es que si… Seb está aquí y tú sabes, quiero pasar tiempo con él…" Decía el ojimiel al teléfono hasta que Seb llamó su atención.

– Cariño no te quedes con las ganas de salir con Sam, ve y nos vemos aquí en la tarde… – Decidió intervenir al escuchar que lo que estaba haciendo su amigo no estaba dando resultado.

– ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó Blaine.

– Yo... Preferiría quedarme a trabajar un poco… – Contestó torpemente.

– Entonces no iré a ningún lado. – Dijo firmemente antes de hablar al teléfono una vez más. "Sí, lo siento Sam. Nos vemos después… No, no lo odies…" Decía divertido. "¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? Sí, adiós."

– Sam piensa que lo odiarás por querer llevarme de tu lado… – Le informó a su pareja entre risas pero se detuvo al ver la cara de seriedad de Sebastian.

– Amor, está bien que salgas con tus amigos, deberías hacerle caso… – Lo escuchó decir.

– ¿Es que no me quieres en casa Sebastian Smythe? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– ¡Yo no dije eso! Es sólo que…

– Bueno, entonces aquí estaré viéndote trabajar… – Lo cortó inmediatamente y Seb suspiró rendido.

– Pero son tus vacaciones Blaine… – Insistió el castaño.

– Y se supone que las tuyas también, ¿recuerdas? Hicimos un gran esfuerzo para que coincidieran… – Le recordó Blaine y el más alto sintió ganas de estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

– Lo sé pero sólo necesito dos horas para solucionar un pequeño detalle y listo… – Le aseguró Sebastian.

– Genial, desayunemos algo y luego leemos tu caso. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo… – Dijo Blaine antes de salir de la habitación después de darle un beso en los labios y el ojiverde no pudo decir nada más.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse se dirigió a la sala y ahí se encontró con Blaine luciendo tan bien como siempre. Él lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso. – Iré por el correo. – Dijo el castaño en cuanto se separaron y Blaine se ofreció a poner la mesa.

La mayor parte de lo que recibían eran estados de cuenta de los servicios básicos como la luz, el agua, el teléfono y por ocasión especial, un recordatorio de la dueña del edificio que les informaba que la renta subiría a partir del mes entrante. Pero ni siquiera eso llamó la atención del joven porque sus ojos estaban fijos en un sobre dorado en el que resaltaba la firma de su abuela.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó el moreno.

– En eso estoy cariño…

– Está bien, voy por el desayuno. – Dijo Blaine antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

El castaño asintió en respuesta y comenzó a abrir el sobre, seguramente su abuela quería decirle algo importante, pero si así era, ¿por qué no lo había llamado? Al ver su contenido supo el por qué. El dichoso sobre no contenía una carta como él esperaba sino que tenía un par de boletos de avión a Miami con todo pagado y un papelito con una leyenda escrita que decía:

 _Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hazlo especial…_

 _P.D. ¡Y hazlo ahora!_

Sebastian sabía lo que significaban esas palabras y sin querer se rio muy fuerte al pensar en su abuela. Probablemente la mujer había pasado días pensando en hacer algo para que su último nieto se decidiera a dar el gran paso. Pero, ¿qué diría si supiera que ya estaba todo arreglado? Al pensar en eso abrió mucho los ojos porque el vuelo salía esa misma noche a las ocho en punto, justo a la hora de su reservación. Definitivamente tenía que llamar a la aerolínea para cambiarlo pero al hacerlo la señorita le informó que no podía porque era un paquete especial, por lo que tenía dos opciones: perder el viaje o cambiar un poco sus planes.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Tuvo que preguntar Blaine en cuanto regresó con el desayuno.

– ¿Ah? – Dijo Seb distraído.

– Tu risa se escuchó hasta la cocina… – Explicó el ojimiel.

– ¡Oh! Verás… – Contestó el más alto mientras sacaba su sorpresa del sobre que le había enviado su abuela. – Tengo dos boletos con todo pagado a Miami…

– ¿Trabajo? – Preguntó de forma cautelosa.

– ¡No amor! Son nuestras vacaciones… – Le aclaró el joven Smythe inmediatamente.

– ¿Miami? – Insistió Blaine.

– ¿No te gusta? La verdad es que son un regalo de mi abuela pero si no… – Comenzó a decir el castaño y su pareja lo hizo detenerse.

– ¿Tu abuela? ¿Ella los envió? – Quiso saber.

– Si.

– Pues no conozco Miami así que no sabría decirte si me gusta o no… – Dijo lo más tranquilamente posible y Seb cerró la distancia entre los dos para abrazarlo.

– En ese caso, esta noche conocerás Miami cariño y te va a encantar. – Le comentó al oído y Blaine creyó no haber escuchado bien.

– ¿Esta noche? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– Sí, el vuelo sale a las 8 y dura aproximadamente tres horas.

– ¿Esta noche? – Insistió con un nudo a punto de formársele en la garganta.

– Si, querías pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar lo que nos ha mandado mi abuela para pasar tiempo juntos? – Respondió el castaño.

– Si quiero pero todo esto es muy rápido, ¿no crees? No me dará tiempo de…

– Amor, te ayudaré a empacar y estaremos listos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Lo cortó Sebastian sabiendo a lo que se refería y lo soltó para guardar los boletos en el sobre. – Ya verás Blaine, Miami te va a encantar…

– Lo dudo… – Soltó el ojimiel en voz baja pero no lo suficiente.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó su pareja.

– Nada…

– No me vengas con eso cariño, ¿qué pasa? No pareces emocionado de ir a Miami, nos espera el sol, la arena y el mar. ¡Va a ser genial! – Dijo él sumamente emocionado y el estómago de Blaine se contrajo.

– ¿I-iremos al mar? – Preguntó preocupado.

– ¡Por supuesto! Esa es la mejor parte, ¿no te encantaría nadar ahí conmigo? – Casi gritó Sebastian al pensar en la felicidad que le traería ese momento y al ver esa sonrisa, Blaine no pudo decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

– Tienes razón, será genial... – Mintió.

– Entonces vamos a… – Comenzó a decir Seb mientras tomaba su mano para guiarlo al comedor pero él no se movió.

– Espera… – Alcanzó a decir.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Prométeme que no me dejarás solo ahí… – Dijo seriamente.

– ¿En Miami? ¡Claro que no lo haré! Imagina cuántos chicos estarán detrás de ti, por supuesto que no te dejaré solo ni un segundo… – Le aseguró el castaño.

– ¿Lo prometes? – Insistió.

– Lo prometo Blaine.

– Está bien, vamos a desayunar entonces… – Dijo más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras y ambos compartieron un casto beso antes de seguir su camino.

– Sí y después… ¿Te molestaría si te dejo 20 minutos para avisar en la oficina? – Preguntó Sebastian una vez que estuvieron en sus lugares.

– ¿Avisar qué? Son tus vacaciones Seb… – Le recordó el ojimiel.

– Tienes razón pero dejé mi número de contacto por si necesitaban algo, iré a decirles que no estaré en la ciudad para que no… – Intentó explicar el más alto.

– Llámalos por teléfono cariño…

– Sabes que no me gusta hacer las cosas así, prefiero hablar con ellos en persona y sólo serán 20 minutos, lo prometo. A lo mucho 30. – Intentó de nuevo y Blaine sonrió.

– Está bien, vamos y aprovecho para saludar a Jeff.

– Pero si vas, no nos dará tiempo de hacer las maletas cariño… – Dijo Seb algo nervioso.

– Sólo serán 20 minutos, a lo mucho 30. Lo prometiste.

– Está bien, vamos en cuanto terminemos… – Soltó rendido al ver que no habría otro modo de salir del departamento.

Pueden apostar que el castaño estaba a punto de darse golpes contra la mesa pero, ¿cómo decirle que no a ese chico que lo cautivaba con tan solo una mirada? No, claro que no podía. Lástima que su decisión lo pusiera en aprietos precisamente ese día. Obviamente su plan no era ir a la oficina a avisar sobre su ausencia porque Blaine estaba en lo correcto, bien podía hacerlo por teléfono o simplemente no hacerlo porque eran sus vacaciones. Pero ahora, gracias a sus malas excusas tendría que ir a la oficina en compañía de su pareja y no tendría tiempo de recoger el anillo que ya ansiaba tener entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, tal como lo propuso el más bajo, ambos fueron a la oficina a avisar sobre su viaje y ahí se encontraron con Nick y Jeff. Por suerte, el primero se quedó entreteniendo a Blaine mientras Seb hablaba con el rubio para que lo ayudara con un pequeño encargo, cosa que por supuesto no se negó a hacer. Y así, como lo había prometido el joven Smythe, a los 30 minutos la pareja se despidió de sus amigos que les desearon un excelente viaje y ambos regresaron a su departamento para arreglar su equipaje.

Mientras se ocupaban de ello Blaine le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero por más que lo pensaba, el dichoso viaje no terminaba de convencerlo. Era cierto que quería pasar tiempo con Sebastian y evidentemente todo sería mejor en un lugar lejos de la ciudad pero, ¿Miami? ¿Por qué de todos los lugares la abuela del castaño tenía que haber elegido un lugar donde todo el mundo hablaba del mar? El ojimiel presentía que algo no iba a salir bien en todo eso, se sentía cada vez más angustiado al escuchar la voz de su pareja contándole todo acerca de las mejores playas de Miami y de la diversión que le esperaba, pero nada de eso lograba tranquilizarlo como esperaba Seb, sino que por el contrario sus palabras lo alteraban cada vez más.

Por si eso fuera poco, al cabo de un rato el ojiverde se dio cuenta que Blaine no tenía ningún traje de baño en su clóset y eso se le hizo extraño pero decidió no cuestionarlo. – No te preocupes cariño, podemos comprar uno allá. – Dijo el más alto al ver que las mejillas de su futuro novio se coloreaban de rojo ante la información recién descubierta.

Blaine le agradeció internamente al chico que tenía enfrente que no decidiera ponerse a investigar el porqué de la ausencia de trajes de baño, pero una parte de él le decía que era momento de compartir algo con el castaño que no le había dicho a casi nadie en toda su vida. Y no, la verdad es que no era algo grave pero sin lugar a dudas era algo que le avergonzaba y que prometía hacerle pasar las peores vacaciones de su vida. El joven Anderson lo recordaba todo perfectamente, había quedado grabado en su memoria con lujo de detalles y aunque no quería recordarlo, esa tarde fue inevitable que los hechos pasaran como una película dentro de su cabeza.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _Todo comenzó cuando Blaine era apenas un niño de unos seis años._

 _En aquella ocasión sus papás habían decidido realizar un viaje familiar a Cancún para que los pequeños conocieran y disfrutaran del mar por primera vez, y de paso aprovechar para que ellos conocieran un poco más sobre aquel lugar del que tanto se hablaba en ese entonces. Por supuesto que los Anderson no se negaron a un evento como ése ya que se trataba de viajar a otro país y al final terminaron yendo todos a la casa de playa que les había prestado un amigo del abuelo James._

 _La cosa iba muy bien aquel día, todos se divertían y parecían estar pasándola muy bien en la casa. No podían quejarse porque tenían todos los lujos a los que estaban acostumbrados y el lugar era increíble porque estaba a unos 50 metros del mar. Los niños estaban felices, les encantaba correr por todos lados bajo el sol y Blaine lucía especialmente emocionado porque el sentir la arena entre sus dedos era algo que lo tenía cautivado, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de sentir las olas estrellarse contra su cuerpo mientras su papá lo sostenía firmemente, seguro que ninguna otra experiencia podría compararse con esa que estaba viviendo._

 _El problema ocurrió cuando la mamá de Blaine le pidió a su esposo que acompañara a Cooper a la casa porque había olvidado su traje de baño y quería entrar a nadar. El señor Anderson no quiso privar a su hijo menor de la dicha que le brindaba estar en el agua por lo que le pidió a su hermano Peter que sostuviera a Blaine cuando las olas vinieran y él aceptó. Blaine tomó la mano de su tío sin ningún temor ya que lo había visto antes jugando con sus primos y parecía seguro, ambos estuvieron saltando algunas olas juntos y después de unos minutos se acercó la tía Paulette con la pequeña Jenny._

 _La pequeña tenía alrededor de un año y después de haber visto tanta agua en el mismo lugar había hecho una pataleta para que su mamá la llevara con su papá. En aquel momento Blaine y su tío Peter se acercaron a la bebé y los cuatro estuvieron jugando un rato, la situación era tan divertida que ni Blaine ni su tío se dieron cuenta en qué momento se habían soltado de las manos hasta que una fuerte ola los arrasó y se llevó a Blaine mar adentro._

– _¡Blaine! – Escuchó el ojimiel a lo lejos la voz de su madre._

– _¡Ayúdalo! – Gritaba su tía desesperada al ver que el niño había desaparecido._

 _El pequeño Anderson no sabía nadar, trataba de detenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero sus movimientos sólo hacían que se sumergiera más en el agua. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y podía escuchar e incluso sentir su latido por todo el cuerpo, no podía respirar y cada vez que lo intentaba tragaba agua salada que le irritaba la garganta. Intentaba gritar pero no podía hacerlo, realmente deseaba saber cómo moverse en aquel momento pero él nunca había estado en un lugar como ese con anterioridad._

 _A los pocos minutos finalmente sintió un brazo rodearlo y sacarlo del agua, eso lo tranquilizó un poco hasta que vio el rostro de su tío y el coraje lo invadió. Su papá le había pedido que lo sostuviera y él lo había soltado, no había excusa para que Blaine hubiera pasado los peores minutos de su vida por un descuido y su padre se enteraría de eso. Por desgracia, cuando el ojimiel se lo contó, su padre sólo se había reído como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. Eso lo había molestado aún más porque Blaine realmente se había asustado y su papá no parecía tomarlo en serio._

 _A partir de ese momento no quiso volver a saber nada de su tío y mucho menos del mar, podría verse muy bonito de lejos pero no iba a olvidar que había intentado llevárselo al fondo. Ese día se prometió que jamás visitaría una playa nuevamente. Para su desgracia, cada vez que veía una alberca lograba recordar todo y paralizarse como aquel día. Por eso se había prometido que mientras estuviera en sus manos, preferiría evitar ese tipo de escenarios._

 _~~Fin del flashback~~_

Blaine se estremeció al recordar aquella sensación de impotencia que lo invadió cuando estaba bajo el agua y su corazón se aceleró con el recuerdo. Ahora estaba convencido de que lo mejor era hablar con Sebastian sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella vez pero para su sorpresa el chico ya no estaba dentro de su habitación. El ojimiel extrañado caminó hacia el pasillo y encontró todas las maletas listas y enfiladas hacia la salida, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para compartirle al castaño aquella experiencia que lo había dejado marcado. Pero vamos, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Seguramente podría poner algún pretexto para no acercarse al mar y quedarse tomando el sol tranquilamente, seguro que su pareja lo comprendería y a lo mejor al final del día ni siquiera tendría que contarle aquel capítulo vergonzoso de su vida. Pero… ¿Y si no era así de fácil?

– ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Sebastian al ver que Blaine se había quedado paralizado mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

– ¿Eh? Sí, claro… – Respondió él continuando con su camino.

– ¿Listo para irnos?

– Supongo… – Dijo con un suspiro y el castaño se acercó a él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

– Ya verás que llegando allá te cambiará el humor cariño. – Le aseguró Seb. – O si prefieres quedarte es momento de que hables ahora… – Le propuso al ver que la expresión del moreno no cambiaba.

– No, no quiero desperdiciar el regalo de tu abuela. – Dijo apenado.

– Entonces quita esa cara porque parece que te han dado la sentencia de muerte y que yo soy tu verdugo… – Le dijo su pareja haciendo que lo viera a los ojos y ese verde lo tranquilizó un poco haciéndolo sonreír.

– Tú eres todo, menos mi verdugo…

– Te amo. – Dijo Sebastian antes de besarlo.

– Y yo a ti. ¿Vamos? – Le respondió Blaine y ambos tomaron sus maletas para salir cuanto antes porque el reloj comenzaba a presionarlos.

El vuelo se retrasó un poco debido a un incidente con el avión que iba a despegar y Blaine pensaba seriamente si tomar eso como una señal del destino para hablar con Sebastian, lamentablemente debió pensarlo demasiado tiempo porque cuando menos lo pensó el otro avión ya estaba listo y ambos se dirigieron al túnel de abordaje. Durante el viaje Blaine pidió unas cuantas copas de vino que no pasaron desapercibidas por su acompañante, sin embargo le atribuyó su conducta a la emoción que le traía el pasar tiempo con él en un lugar nuevo y que, según el ojiverde, le encantaría.

El tiempo se esfumó ante los ojos del joven Anderson y casi a punto de aterrizar se quedó profundamente dormido. Su pareja tuvo que despertarlo en cuanto llegaron pero no sirvió de mucho porque en cuanto estuvo dentro del auto que los llevaría a su casa cayó una vez más en los brazos de Morfeo. Seb no quiso molestarlo así que al arribar a su destino decidió cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación, una vez ahí le quitó la ropa que traía y lo metió bajo las sábanas para acompañarlo a los pocos minutos después.

Esa noche los dos durmieron como nunca y el castaño se deleitó con un hermoso paisaje al despertar la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto que ese montón de agua no se comparaba con lo que le provocaba su futuro esposo pero vaya que le gustaba ese lugar, estaba contento de estar ahí y quería que Blaine también lo estuviera así que se le ocurrió una linda forma de despertarlo. El ojimiel estaba recostado boca abajo por lo que descubrió su espalda y comenzó a repartir una serie de besos sobre ella y una que otra mordida cariñosa. – ¿Seb? – Dijo antes de soltar una risita. – Seb, deja de hacer eso… – Dijo intentado sonar firme pero su voz lo traicionó.

– Mmm… ¿Por qué? Me gusta el efecto que produzco en ti. – Respondió el ojiverde y continuó con su labor.

– No puedo negar que a mí también me gusta pe… – Comenzó a decir Blaine pero los labios de su pareja lo hicieron callar.

– Buenos días amor…

– Buenos días… – Dijo antes de unir sus labios en otro beso pero el sonido de su estómago los hizo detenerse.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Seb divertido.

– Parece que sí…

– Yo también estoy hambriento, vamos a la cocina. – Lo animó el castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama.

– ¿No habrá ducha matutina hoy? – Se quejó Blaine.

– No…

– Pero Seb… – Comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa del más alto.

– Calma cariño, esta vez tú y yo tendremos un baño vespertino en el mar. – Se detuvo a explicarle y gracias al cielo Blaine estaba sentado porque comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

– ¿E-en el mar? – Dijo nervioso.

– Sí, te va a encantar ya verás. – Le aseguró Seb. – ¡Oh! Pero antes de eso debemos ir a comprarte algunos trajes de baño…

– ¿Algunos? – Preguntó confundido, ¿acaso uno no era suficiente?

– Sí, vamos a estar aquí al menos una semana y no pienso dejar que te alejes de la playa así que los necesitarás.

– ¿Y no hay más cosas que hacer por aquí además de ir a la playa? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– Claro que sí pero yo preferiría estar contigo a solas contemplando el mar desde la arena. – Le respondió su pareja y eso de 'contemplar' y sólo contemplar lo animó un poco.

– Está bien, vamos a desayunar y después vemos qué haremos… – Dijo para cambiar el tema y Seb sonrió.

– Trato hecho.

Ambos no tardaron en bajar a la cocina para encontrarse con un exquisito desayuno preparado por Teresa, la mujer de confianza que cuidaba la casa por petición de la abuela. Seb pasó la mañana contándole a Blaine sobre todo lo que había vivido en esa casa en compañía de sus primos y sobre todo en compañía de su abuela. Ella amaba ese lugar porque ahí había pasado momentos especiales con su abuelo, a ambos les encantaba el mar y Seb sabía que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión que pudiera pedirle matrimonio ahí al amor de su vida. Claro que el castaño omitió ese detalle debido a que quería que todo saliera perfecto y que Blaine no olvidara jamás ese momento. Sin embargo, logró entretenerlo con otros temas hasta que llegó el momento de salir a comprar el traje de baño y el ojiverde pensó seriamente en arrodillarse para que su pareja por fin cediera y lo acompañara a comprarlo.

– ¿De verdad tengo que ir? – Preguntó Blaine angustiado, una vez más.

– Pues si no quieres venir yo escojo algunos para ti pero no acepto reclamaciones… – Le dijo Sebastian un tanto cansado y él sonrió.

– Confío en ti Seb, yo prefiero esperar aquí…

– Ok, iré lo más rápido que pueda y regresaré para que vayamos a disfrutar del mar. – Respondió el castaño y se acercó a él para despedirse.

– Si Seb…

– Ahorita te veo, si necesitas algo ahí está Tere en la cocina. – Le recordó antes de salir.

– Sí, no te preocupes. – Fue lo único que pudo decir y se quedó viendo por la ventana el ancho mar que los esperaba.

¿En qué rayos había estado pensando al aceptar el viaje? Blaine quería a la señora Smythe pero pensándolo bien, seguro que ella hubiera entendido, ¿no? Bien, muy tarde para pensar en eso. El ojimiel ya estaba en Miami y a punto de pararse en frente de su peor enemigo. ¿Qué iba a sentir? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Él no lo sabía pero recordando las palabras de Seb se dio cuenta que en poco tiempo lo averiguaría. Tenia que reconocer que de lejos todo se veía muy bonito pero Sebastian le había dicho que quería que ambos nadaran… ¡NADARAN! ¿Sería suficiente con decirle que no sabía hacerlo? Una parte de él sabía que no sería así pero se aferró a esa esperanza hasta que el chico apareció en la puerta con dos bolsas para él.

Él no tuvo otra opción más que vestirse y aunque se tardó en hacerlo, el momento llegó y finalmente salió de la habitación con su toalla en busca del joven Smythe. – Vamos… – Dijo intentando sonar animado y el ojiverde lo tomó de la mano para caminar juntos.

– ¿Alguna vez habías venido al mar cariño? – Le preguntó al salir de la casa.

– Una… – Contestó Blaine casi sin voz al ver todo cada vez más cerca y real.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Seb al sentir que se tensaba a su lado.

– Eh… creo que me cayó mal la comida, es todo…

– ¿Quieres que regresemos? – Quiso saber el castaño pero Blaine sabía que estaba emocionado de estar ahí y no iba a ser él quien arruinara el momento, aún.

– No, si quieres ve a nadar un rato y yo te espero aquí en la orilla. – Dijo soltándose y su pareja lo miró extrañado.

– No puedes quedarte ahí, al menos ven a mojar tus pies… – Sugirió dulcemente y sin poder evitarlo, Blaine se sintió amenazado.

– No Sebastian, yo estoy bien aquí… – Le contestó sonando un tanto brusco.

– ¿Te pasa algo Blaine? – Preguntó Seb preocupado.

– No…

– Ven cariño, vamos a sentarnos cerca de… – Comenzó a decir Sebastian mientras rodeaba a Blaine con uno de sus brazos y fue entonces cuando él llegó a su límite.

– ¡No! ¡Te dije que no, ve tú! – Gritó aterrado y en cuanto dirigió su mirada al rostro del ojiverde se dio cuenta de su error. – Perdón Seb… – Dijo apenado y su pareja seguía observándolo atónito.

– ¿Perdón? En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca me habías hablado así y hoy lo hiciste sólo porque quería… – Comenzó a decir entre extrañado y molesto pero no pudo terminar su idea debido al sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en su estómago. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para poder tranquilizarse y poder decirle algo a Blaine que lo observaba realmente preocupado. – Definitivamente algo te pasa Blaine, has estado raro desde ayer que te dije que viajaríamos y no me has querido decir nada al respecto. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No te voy a presionar, yo me iré a nadar y tú haz lo que quieras. – Soltó antes de alejarse y Blaine solamente pudo tirarse en la arena en su lugar.

Bien, si quería saber cómo podría reaccionar al ver de nuevo el mar, ya tenía la respuesta. Lo que lamentaba era haber lastimado a Seb, él no tenía la culpa y ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía así. Algo dentro de él le recordó que tenía que haberle dicho antes todo pero ahí estaba él arruinándolo todo y ahora temía que al castaño no se le pasara el coraje rápidamente. Eso le preocupaba pero sabía que había una forma de solucionarlo y por más vergüenza que le diera, Blaine sabía que tenía que hacerlo. El problema era que Seb no tenía para cuando regresar porque se veía muy contento nadando. Aunque, bueno… No se veía tan contento.

Blaine tuvo el tiempo suficiente para contemplar el mar a fondo así como el hermoso paisaje que se veía alrededor, sin embargo no pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido porque sabía que su pareja seguía molesto. Tenía la esperanza de que se le pasara al finalizar el día, incluso esa esperanza aumentó cuando lo vio acercarse a él pero la idea se esfumó en cuanto escuchó el tono en el que se dirigía a él. – No tarda en ocultarse el sol y seguramente tú también tienes hambre, vamos a la casa… – Le dijo sonando como si lo estuvieran forzando y Blaine sintió que su corazón podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

– Siéntate Seb… – Dijo finalmente.

– Blaine, no quiero hacer esto ahora…

– Sólo siéntate, tengo algo que decirte. – Casi le ordenó y el castaño le hizo caso sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Preguntó.

– Tienes razón, he estado actuando extraño pero pensé que al llegar aquí las cosas podrían cambiar y yo... – Comenzó a decir pero no pudo continuar al ver el mar tan cerca.

– ¿Tú…? – Le insistió Seb.

– Yo veo que no es así. – Continuó.

– No te entiendo…

– Hay una historia que debo contarte y espero que después de eso puedas comprender todo. – Le explicó y por primera vez el ojiverde lo miró a los ojos concentrando toda su atención en él.

Fue hasta entonces que Blaine comenzó a contarle a detalle lo que le había pasado a sus seis años y el gesto del más alto se relajó totalmente. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Le preguntó dolido.

– Porque no es algo que me gusta compartir con la gente Seb, me avergüenza… – Contestó Blaine sinceramente.

– Cariño mírame. Soy yo. El hombre con el que compartes tu vida, lo último que me cruzaría por la cabeza sería juzgarte y si me lo hubieras dicho antes nos hubiéramos evitado el mal rato que pasamos en la tarde. – Le explicó Sebastian haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran y dos lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del ojimiel.

– ¿Hubieras aceptado cambiar de destino por lo que te acabo de contar?

– No, no lo hubiera hecho. – Respondió el castaño seriamente. – Y no me mires así porque en el paquete que compró mi abuela es imposible cambiar el horario o el destino de los vuelos. Pero la verdad es que no lo hubiera hecho porque mira a tu alrededor cariño… – Dijo señalando el horizonte. – ¿No te parece hermoso? Ahora entiendo que tuviste una mala experiencia pero vamos, no eres ciego y seguro puedes disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que nos brinda la playa. – Siguió diciendo mientras lo abrazaba. – No hubiera cambiado el destino porque yo sé que tú y yo podemos construir nuevas experiencias aquí juntos. ¿No te gustaría eso? – Terminó preguntando.

– Pero yo no nado Seb, ni siquiera puedo acercarme al agua porque…

– Hey calma, iremos poco a poco y siempre estaré a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano para que no tengas miedo. ¿Confías en mí? – Le dijo tranquilamente y Blaine sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

– Si…

– Entonces por lo pronto vamos a ver la puesta del sol y después vamos a comer algo, ¿sí? – Sugirió Sebastian y justo eso hicieron.

– Es hermoso… – Aceptó Blaine después de un rato y sintió un dulce beso en su frente.

– Lo sé amor, lo sé.

Esa noche la pareja durmió tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de haberle contado todo a Sebastian la actitud del ojimiel había cambiado y el castaño se había propuesto hacer que su futuro novio se enamorara poco a poco de todo lo que una playa podía ofrecerle. Para ser sincero, el hecho de que la playa fuera privada le encantaba al más alto pero no le ayudaba en su cometido porque Blaine no podía observar el impacto que tenía el lugar en otras personas. Fue por eso que al día siguiente decidió llevar a su pareja a una playa llena de gente y ahí pasaron todo el día hasta que la marea comenzó a subir.

El moreno pudo disfrutar de un exquisito menú elegido por Sebastian y la pasó muy bien viendo a los niños jugar en la arena, también contempló la cara de felicidad de los demás al sentir las olas estrellarse contra sus cuerpos y por primera vez deseó sentir lo que ellos pero no se atrevió a hacerlo en ese momento. El castaño pareció darse cuenta de su dilema y lo invitó a caminar a su lado un poco cerca del agua, cosa a la que no pudo negarse porque además de que era algo muy romántico, la sensación que le proporcionaba la arena entre sus dedos comenzaba a volverse una de sus favoritas.

Fue así que poco a poco, con mucho amor y con mucha paciencia todo se volvía más fácil porque el joven Smythe estuvo junto a Blaine cada vez que decidía dar un nuevo paso hacia el mar. El ojimiel no sintió ninguna presión de su parte y poco a poco fue dejándose guiar por él hasta que finalmente el tercer día accedió a meterse un poco al agua. Seb estuvo ahí con sus brazos para rodearlo fuertemente y que no tuviera miedo, y con sus labios para unirlos a los de su pareja para evitar que pensara demasiado las cosas y se dejara llevar por el momento.

Después de aquella tarde en la que el más bajo se fue soltando poco a poco en el mar, el castaño supo que su pareja comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel lugar que en algunas horas se iba a convertir en uno de los más especiales para ambos. Por eso fue que al anochecer mientras Blaine dormía, él dio las instrucciones para que todo estuviera listo al siguiente día para hacer lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer desde días atrás.

La mañana de ese jueves el ojiverde convenció al moreno de ir a dar una vuelta por el Lincoln Road Mall. Cosa que no le fue difícil dado que el chico había mencionado que quería conocer los alrededores. Durante el recorrido Sebastian se concentró en tener distraído a su pareja hasta las 6 de la tarde y una vez que su reloj marcó esa hora, ambos volvieron a la casa con un montón de bolsas en las manos.

– No pensé que encontraríamos cosas tan baratas en esa tienda. – Dijo Blaine una vez que estuvieron en su habitación.

– Ni yo pero me alegra que te hayas metido a buscar cosas ahí, verás que Jeff estará encantado con lo que le llevamos. – Le aseguró el castaño.

– Lo sé, también Sam y lamento que hayamos pasado un día lejos de la playa. Sé cuánto te gusta estar ahí y… – Comenzó a decir el moreno pero el joven Smythe no lo dejó continuar.

– Eso todavía se puede solucionar… – Le informó.

– ¿Cómo?

– Ven conmigo. – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano pero Blaine lo miró con desconfianza.

– ¿A dónde? ¿A la playa? ¿No es peligroso?

– Aquí no sube la marea, vamos… – Insistió Sebastian y sintió la mano del ojimiel sujetar la suya.

– Está bien, pero quiero comer algo antes…

– Confía en mí, vamos… – Dijo antes de guiarlo hacia afuera.

– Seb… Seb... ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Blaine al ver una especie de carpa a lo lejos.

– No lo sé, vamos a ver…

– ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías nada acerca de esto? – Dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa al contemplar el buffet que tenían enfrente y Seb lo abrazó.

– Mmm… Tenías hambre, ¿no? – Respondió como si nada antes de besarlo dulcemente y ambos rieron.

– Pero esto es demasiado para nosotros…

– Sólo disfrútalo cariño, no te preocupes por lo demás. ¿Sí? – Le sugirió y ante el asentimiento de su pareja, ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.

Todo era realmente perfecto, la noche comenzaba a caer y la comida era deliciosa. Sin embargo, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza a Blaine Anderson que algo más estaba pasando en ese momento. No iba a creer que eso era una cena común y corriente porque… No, claro que no lo era. La sonrisa de Sebastian se lo decía pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía preguntar o no. – ¿Y a qué se debe la sorpresa? – Soltó sin previo aviso después de un rato y el ojiverde tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse ante la curiosidad de su futuro novio.

– ¿No puedo ser romántico contigo por un día? – Fingió quejarse el castaño.

– Tú siempre eres romántico Seb, pero hoy…

– Hoy quería disfrutar de una noche contigo aquí en la playa… – Lo interrumpió el más alto y al ver que su acompañante se había quedado con la boca abierta ante lo que había dicho se echó a reír. – ¡Oh, no cariño! No me refería a eso, aunque si tú quisieras no me opondría… – Le hizo saber y Blaine casi se ahogó con el vino.

– Estamos en una playa Sebastian…

– Una playa privada amor. – Le recordó y para aligerar el ambiente, el castaño se puso de pie. – ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

– Contigo, siempre… – Respondió Blaine tomando de la mano a su pareja y Seb los acercó a la orilla del mar.

– ¿Alguna vez buscaste conchas de mar en la arena? – Preguntó el ojiverde después de un rato.

– No…

– ¿Hacemos una pequeña competencia? – Lo incitó y Blaine sonrió.

– Te voy a ganar Smythe… – Le advirtió.

– El que gane le pondrá un castigo al otro, ¿entendido?

– Entendido, conseguiré más que tú… – Dijo soltándose y enseguida comenzó a escarbar para encontrar más que Seb.

Ambos se movieron en direcciones diferentes y a pesar de que el castaño veía muchas conchas a su alrededor no quiso recogerlas todas. Él estaba concentrado en otra cosa hasta que escuchó la voz de Blaine. – ¡Tiempo! Ya es suficiente… – Gritó al ver que Sebastian ya no estaba buscando nada.

– ¿Cuántas tienes? – Le preguntó el más alto.

– Diez, ¿y tú? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Ocho pero estoy seguro que una vale más que todas juntas… – Dijo divertido.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque es la más bonita, mira… – Respondió enseñándole una concha que lucía intacta y realmente hermosa.

– Sí es bonita pero el trato no era encontrar la más bonita cariño… – Le recordó Blaine después de tomarla y él sonrió.

– Está bien acepto mi derrota, ¿crees que alguna tenga algo adentro? – Comentó como si nada abriendo una de las que tenía en su mano y el chico de cabello rizado lo miró extrañado antes de imitar su acción.

– Lo dudo amor pero… – Comenzó a decir al ver su interior pero las palabras ya no salieron de su garganta.

– ¿Si hay algo? – Tuvo que preguntar el ojiverde.

– Se-sebastian Smythe, ¿q-qué significa esto? – Logró decir Blaine con un nudo formándosele en la garganta y al borde de las lágrimas.

– Justo lo que estás pensando… – Fue lo único que dijo Sebastian y eso bastó para que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

– Seb…

– Blaine, hace ya casi tres años me dijiste que lo dejara para después pero no puedo esperar más y sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras así que… ¿Quieres ser el novio de un Smythe sabiendo lo que eso implica? – Dijo lo más formalmente posible y esperó la respuesta.

– Sí…

– ¿Sí? – Tuvo que repetir.

– ¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! – Gritó Blaine emocionado mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y ambos rieron antes de besarse.

– No sabes qué tan feliz me haces, te amo Blaine. ¡Te amo! – Dijo Sebastian mientras lo alzaba entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron en la arena. – Y bien, ¿cuál será mi castigo? – Preguntó el castaño una vez que se tranquilizaron y su novio lo hizo sufrir con su silencio hasta que habló por fin.

– Abstinencia prematrimonial.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! No puedes estar hablando en serio… – No pudo evitar gritar el más alto y en ese momento Blaine se echó a reír.

– Debí grabar tu cara. – Dijo sin poder contenerse.

– Me las vas a pagar Anderson.

– Eso si me alcanzas… – Respondió el ojimiel antes de levantarse y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su novio y futuro esposo.

Después de una carrera ni tan corta ni tan larga, Sebastian tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos mientras sentían las olas estrellarse contra sus piernas. – Te prometí que no te dejaría solo aquí… – Le dijo al oído mientras el ojimiel cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

– Creo que no me dejarás solo nunca más porque al parecer ya somos _novios_ … – Respondió dulcemente mientras se giraba para quedar frente a quien cualquiera llamaría su prometido.

– Nunca más, amor. – Le aseguró el joven Smythe y sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado beso que sólo reafirmaba la promesa que desde ese momento se hacía la pareja.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Blaine Anderson no esperaba esa sorpresa por parte de su novio. Sabía que era un paso que iban a dar tarde o temprano pero jamás pensó que ese viaje significaría tanto para ambos. Vamos, claro que no le desagradaba la idea de ser parte de la familia Smythe pero de verdad estaba sorprendido y la sensación le encantaba. Tal vez fue por eso que decidió dejarse llevar ante el beso y las caricias de su futuro esposo, por eso y porque sabía que estaban en una playa privada en la que nadie los tacharía de exhibicionistas.

El caso es que la ropa de la pareja comenzó a ser arrastrada por las olas al poco tiempo y las caricias, así como los besos, se volvieron cada vez más intensos y apasionados. No les hizo falta una cama porque tenían al mar como su aliado y a las estrellas iluminando el manto de la noche, una noche que sin duda sería inolvidable para ambos y que estarían encantados de revivir cada vez que les fuera posible.

Algunos días más tarde sus familias se enterarían sobre el matrimonio Anderson-Smythe y lo celebrarían con ellos, la abuela sería la más contenta al recibir la noticia y también la más espléndida al anunciarles que la casa de playa en Miami era su regalo de bodas. Todos los primos les organizarían a ambos las mejores despedidas de soltero, claro que por separado porque juntos seguro arruinarían la diversión. Pero a pesar de eso Blaine y Sebastian encontrarían la forma de pasar la noche juntos sin que ellos se enteraran.

Ambos disfrutarían de elegir cada uno de los detalles de la fiesta y también el lugar perfecto para su nueva casa, seguramente tendrían algunas discusiones al respecto pero ambos aprenderían de ellas y se conocerían más para poder amarse como son realmente. Blaine jamás le ocultaría otro secreto a Seb ni a los hijos que planeaban adoptar en cuanto Blaine terminara la gira de la obra que estaba protagonizando. Ya pensarían si alguno se daría un tiempo en el trabajo para pasar tiempo con los niños o si lo harían los dos ya que tenían los recursos para tener una vida tranquila, al menos por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, eso lo pensarían después de la boda que desde luego sería espectacular. Los padres de Blaine les regalarían la luna de miel por Europa que su pequeño había soñado desde niño por ser un romántico empedernido y Seb estaría feliz de complacerlo. Al final todas las cosas quedarían en su lugar y ellos ya lo sabían, lo supieron quizá desde el momento en que se reencontraron en aquel antro aquella noche pero no quisieron hacer caso al latido de sus corazones. Para ellos no era ningún secreto que ese par terminaría justo como estaban esa noche en la arena de aquella playa de Miami: juntos.

Juntos proclamándose el amor que se tenían, ese amor que los haría superar los baches en el futuro y el mismo que inspiraría a un par de pequeños a encontrar el verdadero amor más tarde. Ellos siempre recordarían su historia de principio a fin pero sobretodo recordarían esa noche, la mejor noche de sus vidas en la que la propuesta de Sebastian había unido a sus corazones para toda la eternidad, esa noche en la que al fin la pareja pudo decir: _somos novios._

 **FIN.**


End file.
